The REAL Truth
by edger230
Summary: Takes place after Dog Tired. Kitty is heartbroken that Dudley hated the dream about marrying her, but the truth will soon be revealed.


**Hey guys. I was watching Dog Tired today for the thousandth time and this time, when I was watching Dudley and Kitty's marriage, I found a HUGE loophole! That's why I'm writing this story! Here it is!**

Kitty had kept a mask on all day… no, not that kind of mask, a mask to hide her feelings. She acted that there was nothing wrong and had fun with the dream destroyer with the others but she was secretly trying not to cry. The second the day was finally over, Kitty sprinted out to the TUFF mobile, drove home and entered her apartment.

She closed the door, locked it, fell on the couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it at the top of her lungs. She took it off of her face and began to cry.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" she screamed. Now you're probably wondering why Kitty is so upset. Well, if you've seen the episode Dog Tired, you would recall that when she, Keswick and the Chief were trying to give Dudley nightmares to make him wake up, one of them was that he was marrying her. Long story short, Dudley hated that dream. This was bad because… Kitty had fallen in love with him.

Kitty couldn't believe she had fallen for him. She kept trying to convince herself that feeling this way wasn't worth it, but something wouldn't let her. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"Kitty? It's me Dudley. I need to talk to you." Dudley said. Kitty wanted to scream 'go away' but even though she couldn't have Dudley, she still wanted and needed their friendship to stay the same. She decided to stay silent.

"Kitty, please. I really need to talk to you." Dudley pestered.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW! JUST GO AWAY!" Kitty screamed between tears before she could stop herself.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Dudley said. Kitty waited for him to break her door down but nothing happened. She actually heard someone running down the hallway. She waited for a few minutes until she heard a "HI GEE GEE!" and someone landing on her balcony. Kitty ran to her balcony to find Dudley.

Dudley took one look at Kitty and hugged her. Kitty was in no mood to turn down a hug so she hugged him back continuing to cry. She had a feeling Dudley was going to ask her why she was crying so she quickly came up with an excuse.

"Eric told me I was ugly and he would never want me." she quickly said.

To her surprise, Dudley pulled away from her and gave her a look that meant he was dead serious.

"No he didn't. I know why you're truly crying. You're upset about me hating the dream about marrying you." he said.

Kitty dried her eyes and tried to hide her shock. "How did you know?" she asked still sobbing.

"First of all, no guy, no matter how stupid, would _ever_ say that to you. Second of all, I never saw Eric talk to you today. Third of all, even when you were hiding it, I could tell you were upset and that was the second after I asked you if I had to marry you." Dudley replied.

Kitty sat down on a chair and buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry… but I can't help my feelings for you." she said.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kitty, I want to tell you the TRUTH about why I hated that dream." Dudley said.

Kitty felt a small flicker of hope and she took her head out of her hands. "I'm all ears." she choked out while drying her eyes again.

Dudley took a deep breath and sat down in the other chair next to Kitty's. "I can't deny that I hated that dream, but it wasn't because I had to marry you. It had nothing to do with you, except for the part where you were made of bacon. That was kind of freaky."

Kitty let a small chuckle escape her throat. "It was. I saw." she said but she then frowned again. "Wait, what was the real reason?"

"Did you notice in the dream that I was wearing pants **(A.N. LOOPHOLE! Did you notice that in the show?)** I hate pants! That was why I hated the dream. Remember how much I hated wearing them in the alternate reality I caused after I missed the ice cream truck?" **(A.N. I would have mentioned the episode Cold Fish, but remember, Dog Tired came BEFORE that episode.)**

Kitty let a small smile appear. "Yeah, I remember." she said.

"If it wasn't for the pants, that would have been the greatest dream of my life!" Dudley said with a smile.

Kitty's eyes grew wide. "Where are you going with this?" she asked.

Dudley chuckled and then smiled with a love glare in his eyes. "I love you, Kitty… deeply."

Kitty returned the love glare. "I love you too, but I think you figured that out."

With that the two leaned in, and before they knew it, they were kissing. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart about four and a half minutes later. However this didn't last long because they soon pulled each other into a hug.

"Don't let go." said Kitty.

"I never will." said Dudley.

The End

Sorry it was so short


End file.
